New School: A Maximum Ride Fanfiction
by SOAR-LesMiz
Summary: What if Max, did not have wings, one of her sisters was Angel, and she lived a somewhat normal life? This is what this story is about, Max starting a new school and being an ordinary girl, however this all changes when she meets the bad-boy of her new school, Fang. What will happen to her somewhat normal life? Will it all be changed because of him? Eventual FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please be kind and do not judge too harshly. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

**Also I do not own ANY Maximum Ride characters.**

Max's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off at six' thirty in the morning. I quickly turned it off, my way. My brain had just started going back into "dream world" when I heard my mom scream from downstairs. Great. I rolled out of bed, and of course being me, forgot that the boxes were their. "Ouch!" I screamed silently. By know your probably wondering, okay not the most normal way to introduce myself. My name is Maximum, (Max for short) Ride. I have tow siblings, both younger than me. One is named Ella and the other Angel. The three of us are pretty close and if we ever fight, well that should go in the world record book for 'Shortest Fight Ever." Pretty normal life, right. Well, this is where my life gets interesting. My mom is a single mother, after my dad left us. She recently got promoted for her job, which was great because they were going to pay her more. However, this meant we had to move from our cottage by the sea to a small-town-home. Not that I don't love the outdoors or anything, but I am a little bit of a "water-girl," so being away from the sea-not easy. Last night we had arrived at our "new home," and I had to admit when I first saw it, I could not believe that we would be living here. It was really pretty and big. It has two stories, four bedrooms and bathrooms, and everything else, your common home has. The outside was also not that bad, it did not have the sea (unfortunately my mom could not bring that with us) but it seemed to have been well maintained. It was also really weird for us to have neighbors too. At the cottage the only other home was six miles away. Well this morning, I had my first day of my new school. High School, to be precise. Is it not already difficult enough to have moved, but now start at a new school. Meeting new people and trying to be nice, while everyone is judging and watching you.

I walked over to my one of the boxes, since I had not started (I mean finished) unpacking,and picked out some clothes to wear. I decided on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. As you can tell, I am not a very girly-girly. About ten minutes later I was showered and dressed. I walked downstairs and was greeted by my mom and sisters, who had already started eating breakfast. I joined them and then it was time to leave for school. Oh Joy, (note the sarcasm). Ella and I started walking to school, since my mom was going to drive Angel to her school. Sadly, Ella was only in middle school, and unlike our other school, middle school and high school were not combined. First, I walked Ella and she immediately found a group of girls, in which she started a conversation with. I wish things could be that easy for me. I continued my walk to my new school while having "What-If" thoughts. I soon realized where I was, in front of my new school. Here goes nothing. I walked through the front doors and headed to the front office. There they gave me my new locker combination and schedule. As the woman behind the desk, handed me my stuff, she wished me a "Good Luck." Not a good sign. I walked out only to bump into a red-haired boy.

(_Italiacs: Iggy_, Regular: Max)

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going."

_"It's okay," he responded, "By the way, my name's Iggy, what's yours?" _

"Max, Maximum Ride, I'm new here."

_"Cool well it was great to meet you Max, I am hoping we can be good friends," Iggy said._

"Yeah me too. So Iggy, is there anything I need to know in order to survive here?"

_"Only one thing, stay away from the kid named Fang. He is the school bad boy and is always causing trouble."_

"Alright, thanks Iggy."

_"Hey by the way, do you want to sit with me and my friend, Gazzy during lunch?"_

"Sure, that sound great. See ya' around."

**So how was it. Please review thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This is my first story, please be kind and do not judge too harshly. Thank you and enjoy reading!**

**Also I do not own ANY Maximum Ride characters.**

Fang's P.O.V

Oh, great a Monday morning, just what I needed. For those of you who don't already know, my name's Fang. When people see me in the hallway at school, at the store, or pretty much anywhere else, they just start whispering. Most of it is about who I am, where I come from, and what I do. To the girls at school I am the "heartthrob" and the cause of many broken hearts. And, yes I am a little bit of a player. However, most of the adults in town just whisper about me and who my mom was. My mom was one of those teen mothers and eventually she died because of drug overdose. She would come home some nights drunk and would pass out, this was when I was eight. By the time I was ten she had died. Although, I never spent much time with her, she was my mom and I miss her a lot. Now I live by myself and have gotten a job to keep my mom's home. I usually decide to skip school, but today it is the first day of my sophmore year at high school, I have also heard we will be getting a new student in our grade.

I hopped out of bed, took a shower, and made my way to school. When I got there I was ten minutes late for first period, whoops. As soon as I walked in I noticed her. She had long, golden-looking hair, and she was wearing the most beautiful outfit: A t-shirt and jeans. Stunning. By lunch, that day I had learned her name was Maximum Ride, Max for short. The name suited her. I had also found out she had two younger sisters and had just moved here from her cottage home by the sea. She also had interesting "parent troubles" too. Her mom was a single mother a free her husband had left them. It is amazing how much you can hear from people in only very few hours.

Max's P.O.V

After running into Iggy at the front office and making some lunch arrangements, walks walked over to my new locker and got some books, which had been placed in there. I then walked over to my first class, Science. After about ten minutes in, the door opened and revealed the most handsome man ever seen, to the human eye. He was wearing all black, which matched his mysterious personality. By lunch I had heard all about him and realized it was THE FANG Iggy told me to stay away from. The rest of the day I made sure to stay clear of his path and mind my own business. This was working until home room arrived.

**So how was it? Please review thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V

I walked into homeroom, and I saw him. The most handsome man ever, but also (according to Iggy) a bad guy, who cares about no one, and is always causing trouble. I was sitting at my desk, minding my own business, working on my homework. When the "so called" guy Fang, came up to me, leaned in, and...well maybe I should start at the beginning. Also known as lunch.

Iggy told me where to meet him for lunch that afternoon. He seemed like a really nice guy and I could tell we would be great friends. However, as I was walking over there I was kinda nervous about meeting his friend Gazzy. What if he didn't like me, or found me annoying, or what if...? I finally found the cafeteria and saw Iggy. I also noticed a small, much shorter, boy next to him. Presumably, Gazzy. I sat down and finally met the famous Gazzy. He was pretty cool. It seemed like we might also be good friends. Now where was I, before I told you about my lunch experience.

Fang's P.O.V

After lunch, I had homeroom (also known as nap time-no sorry that's science, or is it math, English...). Well anyway I walked into homeroom and noticed it was empty, is I just waited in the classroom. I guess I was early. When class actually began, all the other students came in also. Then I saw her. Maximum Ride, the girl of my dreams. I walked over to her desk, leaned in, and whispered, "So Max, your the "new girl," I said as I began to inspect her (as if for the first time). Her face turned pale, she must have heard about me. I then whispered in her ear, "So when's our first date?" She immediately kicked me in the shin, rolled her eyes, and left her desk. No girl had ever treated me that way. But, like every other girl who tried to act hard to get, they would always come around. And I am determined to make Max mine, for at least a day. (since I'm the school Bad Boy and I have got to keep my reputation).


End file.
